AIM
by WinchesterGal
Summary: This is a one shot. Dean and Sam are having a weird converstaion on aim. Check it out!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sammy and Deanie. If I did, Sammy would get Erin and I would get Dean, oh, the things we would do to them…mwuhahahaha!!!

**Author's Note:** I had this weird conversation going on in my head since I was talking to my friends. It's just this random outburst in my head that produced this story. This story or conversation is between Sam and Dean on aim….hehe…I know a lot of people have done this kind of thing before but I thought I would give this a shot by posting it here. This will be just a one shot. Hope you like it and that it brings you laughs!

**Spoiler Alert:** This conversation starts up after Sam and Madison did _it_. I felt bad for Sammy, and what he had to do. So, I thought we should make things light or something. Madison didn't turn into a werewolf but stayed normal.

**Warning:** Some sexual innuendo or something like that.

* * *

Dean sees Sam's laptop and starts playing with the AIM. Sam is at Madison's house on her computer. 

xXOneNightStanderXx: hi Sam!

LawBoyHunter: who is this?

xXOneNightStanderXx: oh come on, isn't the screen name obvious?

LawBoyHunter: Dean?

xXOneNightStanderXx: ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

LawBoyHunter: stop with the Dings!

xXOneNightStanderXx: alright! So….

LawBoyHunter: So what?

xXOneNightStanderXx: knock knock

LawBoyHunter: Dean, I don't have time for this

xXOneNightStanderXx: Come on Sam! Just play along…

LawBoyHunter: fine! Whos there?

xXOneNightStanderXx: laid

LawBoyHunter: laid who?

xXOneNightStanderXx: ………………

LawBoyHunter: Dean?

xXOneNightStanderXx: ……………..

LawBoyHunter: Dean?!?!?!?!?!

xXOneNightStanderXx: Sam got LAID!!!!

LawBoyHunter: knock it off!!!!

xXOneNightStanderXx: Sam and Madison laying on the bed…..f--c-k-i-n-g…..

LawBoyHunter: Stop it!

xXOneNightStanderXx: first come love second come marriage third comes Sam with a……

LawBoyHunter: third comes Sam carrying a shot gun to shoot Dean!

xXOneNightStanderXx: HEY!

LawBoyHunter: KNOCK IT OFF!

xXOneNightStanderXx: anyways….you got laid!...by a werewolf! Hope you're not allergic to fur!

LawBoyHunter: didn't I say knock it off? And no...i'm not allergic to fur, luckily.

xXOneNightStanderXx: how many rounds did you get to?

LawBoyHunter: shut it Dean

_LawBoyHunter is away_

xXOneNightStanderXx: Sam? Where dya go?

------------------------------------------------------  
LawBoyHunter's Away Messege:

Be right back, had to do something.

Dean, I know what you're thinking, stop it!  
------------------------------------------------------

_(After 30 minutes…..) _

_LawBoyHunter has returned_

xXOneNightStanderXx: Dude, where were you? laughs

LawBoyHunter: I got hungry

xXOneNightStanderXx: yeah right….

LawBoyHunter: okay you know what?...did you get laid last night?

_(Few minutes passed and no response from Dean)_

LawBoyHunter: Dean! Did you get lucky last night?

_(Still no response) _

_xXOneNightStanderXx is away _

_After two hours…. _

_xXOneNightStanderXx has returned_

LawBoyHunter: where the hell did you go?!?!?!

xXOneNightStanderXx: no where smirk

LawBoyHunter: what are you smirking about?

xXOneNightStanderXx: nothing…..

LawBoyHunter: wait….do you have a girl there????

xXOneNightStanderXx: maybe…..

LawBoyHunter: right, stupid question…I mean look at your screen name….ugh…so who is she?

xXOneNightStanderXx: none of your business….

LawBoyHunter: thats not fair! You keep making jokes about me and Madison! Tell me or you're going to find a lovely long scratch on your Impala…

xXOneNightStanderXx: you wouldn't dare!

LawBoyHunter: oh, I would!

xXOneNightStanderXx: fine! Her name is Jo…

LawBoyHunter: no friggin way!!! you and Jo? Jo from the road house?

xXOneNightStanderXx: oh, HELL NO! not her!!!! Its another Jo, she's from Australia, you know Down Under –smirk-

LawBoyHunter: oh Dean please, stop...i knew you were going to think that

xXOneNightStanderXx: what? You asked for it!

LawBoyHunter: Dean, stop

xXOneNightStanderXx: And oh man, was she good…

xXOneNightStanderXx: whoo! She's got talent I tell ya!

_LawBoyHunter has signed off _

xXOneNightStanderXx: I am very impressed with her.

xXOneNightStanderXx: Sam?

_LawBoyHunter has signed off_

xXOneNightStanderXx: Sammy?

xXOneNightStanderXx: Geekboy?

xXOneNightStanderXx: idiot….

_xXOneNightStanderXx has signed off_


End file.
